Top Secret Spy Strategy
|-|Manga = Top Secret Spy Strategy ((秘)スパイ大作戦 (Hi) Supai Daisakusen) is the fourth chapter of the Doraemon manga. Plot When Nobita breaks a vase belonging to his teacher at school, one of his classmates, Suneo Honekawa, uses this to blackmail him into doing work for him and becoming his slave like cleaning up classroom instead of the friends, buy some meat at butchery, finding the ball in the drain. Suneo tells others about "Vase"; if anyone says "Vase" Nobita must work for them and they use it to beg some money. Doraemon gets very angry when he hears and they decide to get Suneo back by recovering the broken vase and spying on him to discover his weakness with Spy Set. While Doraemon spying, Suneo is looking at the mirror for thirty minutes and he has found that he is very hansome. Next he go to his bedroom, but getting lasy so he plans to make Nobita do it instead of him. While sleeping on the sofa, he wets the bed because of not wearing diapers. Doraemon and Nobita have finally found Suneo's weakness and Suneo breaks the same vase. Finally there are two weakness of Suneo, vase and diaper. When Gian tells "Vase" Soneo stands upside down and barking at the end. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Yasuo *Mrs. Honekawa Gadgets Used *Spy Set Gallery |-|1973 version= Weakness Grasping (弱味をにぎれ Yowami wo Nigire) is an episode from the Doraemon 1973 anime. Plot Nobita broke a vase during cleaning and Suneo saw it coincidently. He intimidated Nobita to make his homework. Doraemon used the Restoring Ray Gun. And then, using the Spy Set Doraemon and Nobita found that Suneo wet the bed. They used this weakness to fight back against Suneo. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used *Restoring Beam *Spy Set Video 日本テレビ版ドラえもん ・ 第6話 「弱みをにぎれの巻」（クリップ） Trivia *The picture seen in the infobox is the only surviving image for this episode. This also made footage for the ending. *This episode was originally the fifth. It was later changed to the sixth. |-|1979 version = Top Secret Spy Strategy ((秘)スパイ大作戦 (Maruhi) Supai Daisakusen) is an episode from the 1979 anime series. Plot When Nobita breaks a vase belonging to his teacher at school, Suneo uses this to blackmail him into doing work for him and becoming his slave. He tells everyone that Nobita will listen to whatever they ask when they say "vase". However, Nobita had enough of the vase incident and runs away fearing that he will be asked to do more work for them. Doraemon gets very angry when he hears, and Nobita and Doraemon decide to get Suneo back by spying on him to discover his weakness. First, they restore the vase back to its original state at school. Back home, Doraemon takes out the Spy Set (consisting of a camera and a microphone dressed as spies) to track Suneo's whereabouts. After watching Suneo's activities during the afternoon, they finally find Suneo's weakness - wetting his shorts while sleeping - and decides to use this incident to blackmail Suneo back. Suneo angrily calls Nobita, who claims he had forgot about the "vase". He returns to school to find the broken vase restored. Frightened, he breaks it. He finds himself in Nobita's shoes when Nobita blackmails him back, and when Nobita is told to use his hands to balance himself while barking half-naked, it is Suneo who does so instead when he hears the "vase". Characters *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Several of Nobita's classmates *Takeshi Gouda *Doraemon *Suneo's mother Gadgets used *Restoring Beam *Spy Set |-|2005 version = Top Secret Spy Strategy ((秘)スパイ大作戦 (Maruhi) Supai Daisakusen) is an episode from the 2005 anime series. Plot When Nobita breaks a vase belonging to his teacher at school, Suneo uses this to blackmail him into doing work for him and becoming his slave. He tells everyone that Nobita will listen to whatever they ask when they say "vase". However, Nobita had enough of the vase incident and runs away fearing that he will be asked to do more work for them. Doraemon gets very angry when he hears, and Nobita and Doraemon decide to get Suneo back by spying on him to discover his weakness. First, they restore the vase back to its original state at school. Back home, Doraemon takes out the Spy Set (consisting of a camera and a microphone dressed as spies) to track Suneo's whereabouts. After watching Suneo's activities during the afternoon, they finally find Suneo's weakness - wetting his shorts while sleeping - and decides to use this incident to blackmail Suneo back. Suneo angrily calls Nobita, who claims he had forgot about the "vase". He returns to school to find the broken vase restored. Frightened, he breaks it. He finds himself in Nobita's shoes when Nobita blackmails him back, and when Nobita is told to use his hands to balance himself while barking half-naked, it is Suneo who does so instead when he hears the "vase". Characters *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Several of Nobita's classmates *Takeshi Gouda *Doraemon *Suneo's mother Gadgets used *Take-copter *Anywhere Door *Restoring Beam *Spy Set Category:Manga Chapters Category:Doraemon volume 1 chapters Category:The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio Volume 1 Chapters Category:The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio Chapters Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:1973 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes centered around Suneo es:Operación Espía (Secreto)